1. Field of Invention
Prefabricated structural panels for buildings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently buildings are constructed on site from many diverse parts which may be prefabricated or fabricated at the worksite. Basically such parts include the framing structure, roof, walls, floors, doors, and windows. These are supplemented by such auxiliaries as thermal insulation of walls, roof, and floor, and by shading devices for windows, such as exterior awnings or interior drapes and curtains. All of these various parts are made from different materials and fabricated by different methods, and each is installed in a special manner as dictated by its own peculiar properties and construction.
The widely diverse functions to be performed by these parts has led to lack of unity in the building structure, of coordination in function, and of consistency in the materials used, and methods employed in construction.